


You've Got Some 'Splainin' to Do

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has questions, Buck has answers</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Some 'Splainin' to Do

**Author's Note:**

> A quick answer to a Word Prompt Challenge, to use the phrase "Can I ask you something?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Buck could feel the hesitant curiosity tightening the lean frame curled against his side, even without seeing it in Ezra's bright green eyes, the lack of soft exhalations tickling his nipple a sure sign that Ezra was holding his breath awaiting his reply.

"Course you can, Ace," Buck smoothed a hand up his partner's neck, combing it through his hair as he pressed a soft kiss against the top of his head, "anythin'."

"I don't... " Ezra sighed, "what's the appeal? I don't understand why anyone would _want_...."

Buck didn't have to ask what Ezra meant. He knew this conversation would come up sooner or later after Tony's visit. Buck didn't advertise his lifestyle leanings, and had been thrilled enough with Ezra's enthusiastic loving to accept that the man he loved wasn't inclined that way.

Buck sighed. "You know I'm not askin' you for that, right?" He curled his arms tighter around Ezra's shoulders. 

A soft kiss pressed against his chest. "I know," Ezra muttered, "I just don't understand."

"It's the power, I s'pose. There's nothin' quite like the thrill of feeling a strong man submit his will to mine." Buck shifted a bit, his cock perking a little just thinking about it. "There's something about the focus on your boy's pleasure, knowin' the heights of pure ecstasy that you and only you drive him to, something about controlling that pleasure, givin' him everything he needs." Buck smoothed his hand down Ezra's back, curling it around the sweet round ass with a squeeze. "There's something about the trust a man gives. Something about a little pain that sharpens a man's pleasure."

Buck pressed another kiss to Ezra's crown. "I'm not sure explainin' can do it justice. I think it's just one of those things a body needs to experience to understand." Tucking a finger under Ezra's chin, Buck lifted his face for a kiss, looking deep into Ezra's eyes, "I love what we got between us just the way it is, Ace. I'm not asking you for anythin' you don't wanna give."

"I know that." Ezra offered a quick kiss in return. "I just want to understand."

"Ez..." Buck shook his head.

Ezra slid against Buck, pressing his own growing erection against Buck's thigh. "How can I know whether or not I want to give it, if I don't understand?" he whispered.

Buck looked hard into Ezra's determined eyes. "You sure about this, Ace?"

"Absolutely." 

Buck didn't move, still looking deep into Ezra's eyes. "Alright, then I need you to pick a word."

Ezra swallowed sharply. "You mean a safeword."

"I need you to know it stops anytime you need it to," Buck rasped. His cock was a fucking diamond drill at the thought of Ezra submitting to his will, but he wouldn't rush this. He had to make it perfect for Ezra, and he fully intended to savour every damn second of it, in case it never happened again.

Ezra thought a minute, then grinned. "Okay then, 'Spock'... you need a word, 'Spock's' my word."

"Nerd," Buck chuckled with a quick kiss.

"Hey, it's something I don't normally shout during sex, right?" Ezra raised a single eyebrow.

"Thank God!" Buck laughed full out, the tension in the room easing.

Buck drew a deep breath, concentrating on calming his own nerves. He couldn't remember the last time he was so nervous before playing, but then it hadn't ever been so important before either. Calm and focus. He idly smoothed his hand back up and down Ezra's back with light easy strokes, beginning to sensitize the soft skin.

Ezra moaned a little, arching the teeniest bit into the caresses. "What should I...."

"Just relax, Ace. I'll do all the work. You just do what I tell you to do and concentrate on feeling." Buck added a quick pinch to the curve where Ezra's ass met his thigh, startling a squeak out of him. "And remember, one word stops it all, right?"

"Don't stop," Ezra moaned, leaning into the stroking hands.

"Not stoppin' darlin', unless I hear that word. Gonna push you higher than you've ever flown before."

Ezra whimpered, reaching toward his own throbbing cock.

Buck wrapped a firm grip around his hand, "first thing... you don't touch without permission. I think we'll make that easy for you. Don't move." Scrambling out of the bed, Buck went to his closet, digging a few things out of the playbag he kept in the back. Dumping his toys beside the bed, within easy reach but out of sight, he held up a pair of soft well worn leather cuffs. "These'll help."

Buck released the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when Ezra smiled, eyes full of trust and love, and raised his arms, offering his wrists. "God, I love you," Buck grinned, pressing a quick kiss against Ezra's lips before kneeling back and buckling the cuffs snugly around Ezra's wrists and clipping them together. "How's that feel?"

Ezra tugged at the cuffs, testing their strength. "Okay," he whispered, a bit surprised at the level of arousal being sparked by the vulnerability.

"I think it's time for more. I think it's time you lay yourself across my lap, time I make this sweet ass burn." Buck leaned back, waiting, watching Ezra swallow, hesitate, seeing his breath quicken, his cock twitch. 

Ezra knelt up, crawling over the bed to settle himself across Buck's lap.

"That's right, baby, your cock between my thighs just like that." Buck smoothed his hands over the pale perfect globes of Ezra's ass. "And no coming without my permission, Ace," Buck warned.

Nerves jangling, Ezra snorted, muttering, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

Buck just grinned widely, continuing to caress Ezra's skin with long smooth strokes, occasionally teasing down the cleft , rubbing against the small puckered hole. Ezra's bitten back moans and tiny wriggling shifts evidence enough of the petting's effectiveness.

Time to up the ante. He let the first smack of his open palm fall on Ezra's right cheek sting for a moment, then soothed it with another caress. Ezra gasped lightly, his cock jumping between Buck's thighs. 

Grinning widely now, Buck let a few more sharp blows fall, pinking up the pale cheeks. He stroked the warming flesh, teasing his finger at the sensitive skin around Ezra's hole.

"Buck!" Ezra whimpered, lifting his ass.

Chuckling, Buck let several more strong slaps fall before again pausing to smooth his palms over the heated skin. "I think someone is beginning to understand."

Ezra groaned, the burn in his ass throbbing through his entire groin, each blow vibrating through his balls, pushing his throbbing cock against Buck's thigh. "Buck , please...."

"Oh yeah," Buck grinned, "that's what I like to hear." Rubbing his finger across Ezra's hole, Buck let a fresh volley of blows fly. "You've got a ways to go yet though, Ace, before I let you come."

"I can't, Buck," Ezra whimpered, "I can't..."

Buck stilled, the long soothing strokes of Ezra's ass his only movement.

"Gonna come, Buck... can't hold it..."

Breathing again, Buck wrapped his hand around Ezra's balls, "I think I can help you with that, baby. Time to move." Lifting Ezra off his lap, Buck flipped him onto his back , kneeling up to fasten the cuffs to the wrought iron headboard, immobilizing Ezra's wrists over his head, stretching his lean torso out. Splaying his hand across Ezra's torso, he stroked a long, lingering trail down Ezra's quivering belly to curl his fingers around his partner's cock, sliding his thumb through the glistening moisture, pushing at the tiny slit. 

Ezra gasped, bucking into the touch.

"Still need some help for this, Ace. Not time yet." Buck lifted a jumbled collection of soft leather straps, quickly buckling them around Ezra's cock and balls. He stopped a moment to admire the beautiful picture he'd made. Wide black straps drew a sharp dividing line between the paler flesh of Ezra's groin and the deep purple red of his swollen, drooling cock as it bounced against his belly, his entire body gleaming with arousal as he panted and writhed. Buck knew he'd never seen anything more fucking gorgeous than this.

"Buck, _please_...." 

"Soon, baby, but first I'm gonna take you higher," Buck grinned. Slicking a pair of fingers with lube, Buck drove them into Ezra's tight hole as he sucked a swollen ball into his mouth.

Ezra cried out, thrashing in his bonds, "please, please, please..."

Pulling his fingers free, Buck replaced them with a long metal plug, pushing it deep and pulling it free, fucking the tight ass, seeking the sweet spot that would take his baby to the stars. A sharply gasped "Fuck, yes!" told him he'd found it and he settled the plug, switching on its vibration as he licked and sucked at Ezra's throbbing cock and balls.

Ezra's head thrashed side to side, eyes screwed closed as he bucked and begged, his panting, whimpering pleading growing more shrill and desperate with every moment. "Need your cock, Buck please, need to come."

"You will baby, soon, I promise," Buck withdrew the heavy plug, kneeling between Ezra's legs, lifting and spreading his thighs. He centered his lubed cock at Ezra's gasping hole. "Ace," he growled, holding Ezra's eyes, "you ready to fly?"

Ezra gripped the wrought iron rails in white-knuckled fists, whimpering, "please..."

Buck pistoned his hips forward, pegging Ezra's gland with every thrust as Ezra thrashed and gasped. Unbuckling the leather cock ring, Buck tossed it aside. "Come for me baby," he rasped with a deep rumbling groan.

Ezra screamed, back arching, jet after jet of spunk spraying wildly, splattering across both their chests, spraying Ezra's own cheek.

"Ezra!" Buck cried out, hips thrusting, filling the sweet ass with his own release.

Exhausted, Buck was careful to pull free of Ezra before collapsing beside him, barely managing to reach up and free the cuffs from the headboard and tug Ezra over to settle against his chest as they both panted, struggling to catch their breath.

Ezra could only moan, draping himself bonelessly against Buck, wrapping one arm around his chest and one leg across his thighs.

"Well?" Buck whispered, when he could talk again, "see what I mean?"

Ezra's lips curled in a slow, sated smile, "I think I'm beginning to see the appeal." Pressing a kiss to the strong chest under his cheek, Ezra looked deep into Buck's eyes, "but you know how slow I am," he grinned, "it may take repeated explanations before I fully understand."

Buck grinned, pulling Ezra into a tight embrace. "You know me, always willing to do some explainin', Ace."


End file.
